


Held on as tightly as you held onto me

by lsxkam



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Baby Isak, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Isak has a stuffed giraffe, M/M, cutest thing I've possibly ever thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsxkam/pseuds/lsxkam
Summary: For Isak’s 2nd birthday, his mamma had bought him a stuffed giraffe. Isak named it Giraffe because his mind was oh so creative like that. Or “Graf”, as he actually said, when asked by his mamma because he struggled with the pronunciation.Him and Graf were inseparable ever since.





	Held on as tightly as you held onto me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessauepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/gifts).



> This is my first ever fic, I had this idea that I've been so keen to write about and I've seen it in the fandom a few times, so its not that original, but I wanted to develop on Isak owning a stuffed giraffe as a child. I find it so cute.
> 
> nessauepa, your fics are truly amazing and inspired me to write one. It didn't seem like much but thank you for saying that I could write and maybe should. So this one's for you :)

For Isak’s 2nd birthday, his mamma had bought him a stuffed giraffe. Isak named it Giraffe because his mind was oh so creative like that. Or “Graf”, as he actually said, when asked by his mamma because he struggled with the pronunciation.

Him and Graf were inseparable ever since.

He bought it everywhere with him; to nursery, to bed, to pappa’s office, in the car, to the park. He cried when he discovered that the stuffed animal’s fur was not so fluffy when dropped in the bath so now he leaves it sitting on the toilet seat whenever mamma washes him. Only after she wraps him up in a warm towel and rubs him dry, does he reach for Graf and cuddle him in his towel. They always go on adventures that Isak enacts in his room or in the garden.

The last real life adventure they went on was yesterday when Isak’s mamma picked him up from nursery and took him for ice cream across the road because she was in a good mood. Isak always liked when she was a good mood because she would do nice things for him and buy him nice things. He got himself a vanilla ice cream which he licked eagerly, holding onto his mamma’s hand as they walked down the street, Graf tucked under his arm. Every now and then, Isak would offer Graf some of his ice cream, leaving behind a splat on the poor giraffe’s nose. By the time they’d walked home, the ice cream had been absorbed into its fur coat as if it was never there, the only tell-tale being the light smudge of white.

Isak asked his mamma if she could read him a bedtime story later, peering up from his drawing with crayons scattered all over the coffee table. She smiled weakly and agreed before disappearing into the bedroom.

But that night, Isak’s mamma had not come out of the room and pappa told him that she couldn’t read him a story. He asked why but pappa just said she was tired. Isak didn’t understand how she could be because she had been sleeping since they got back.

The typical Valtersen bedtime consisted of pappa chasing him to his bedroom and whirling him about high in the air, Isak squealing in delight, while his mamma stood by the door and watched with pure joy written on her face. He loved it when his pappa ruffled his hair and mamma tucked the comforter up to his chin and kissed his forehead, whispering how much she loved him into the curls on his head. She would reach for Graf and place him in Isak’s awaiting arms and he would smile up at his mamma as she stroked his cheek. And then he’d sleep.

But not tonight. Tonight, he settles for dragging Graf across the floor and climbing into bed. He brings the duvet up to his chin and holds Graf close to his tiny body, whispering into its ear about their next adventure. Isak drifts off to sleep.

______________________

He is woken abruptly to the sound of the wind howling against his window, rattling to get in. And the lightning flashes eerie shadows on his wall accompanied by the roar of thunder that keeps him up in the early hours of the night. 

Thunderstorms. 

Isak hates thunderstorms. 

He so badly wants to wake mamma up so he could climb into bed beside her and she’d hold him close against her chest, carding her fingers through his curls. But mamma was too tired earlier and he certainly doesn’t want to disturb her, no matter how badly he sought her comfort. He decides to brave it out and snuggles his body further under the protection of his duvet. 

Graf. Where is Graf? 

Isak panics, hands fumbling about his bed. He sits upright, whimpering into the darkness. His hands fly up to his eyes rubbing away the tears that escape. Next to the bed, abandoned on the floor, is Graf. Isak leans over his bed on his stomach and rescues his friend. 

“Don’t worry Graf,” he mumbles into the giraffe wrapped tightly in his embrace. “I’ll protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this.  
> If you have any feedback or thoughts, feel free to comment.  
> -ls.


End file.
